Heir to the Serpent
by Beater with a Brain
Summary: Draco is Head Boy and Hermoine is Head Girl. They fall in love. Been there done that, right? Well, this story is a little different because this story is as canon as I could get it up to HBP which was the last book out when this was written. DM/HG, HP/GW
1. Prologue: What Changed Everything

Author's Notes: This story is complete so it will be updated often. I wrote it over three years ago; it was the first fan-fiction I ever wrote, so I know it's not my best. I decided I should probably post it anyway. Reviews are loved, flames are laughed at.

P.S. Sorry this prologue is so short. Just for that, I'll post the first chapter later today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so sue me. Oh wait, you can't I have a disclaimer.

**Prologue: What Changed Everything**

It was a chilly night in 1979. Sybil Trelawney and her companion were sitting alone in the pub. Suddenly, Sybil seemed to lose control. She grabbed the arm of the person seated across from her. When she spoke, her voice was uncharacteristically raspy. Her companion listened intently as Sybil spoke the prophesy.

Sybil snapped back to reality. She looked confusedly at the look of shock on her companion's face. The other realized this and quickly regained composure.

"Sorry, I just…I just thought I saw something…never mind."

Satisfied with this answer, Sybil took a sip of her drink.

_She must never know, _Sybil's companion thought, _Sybil Trelawney has just made a prediction that changes everything I know about this war, everything I know about Lord Voldemort. If she is correct, and she must be, it could, no it will, save the world. She has just provided the crucial piece of information in the vanquishing of the most dangerous wizard of our time. We must keep this from the world, and we must keep it from her. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

Author's Notes: I know this is somewhat OOC for Dumbledore, but it had to be done.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…in my dreams.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Hermione Granger walked towards the front of the train. She hadn't planned on going back to Hogwarts this year. She, Harry, and Ron had planned on skipping their seventh year to concentrate on finding the Horcruxes. She could remember the exact words from Dumbledore's final letter to them and she recited them in her head.

_To Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_If you are reading this, you know that I have gone through life's final adventure. As stated in my will, I updated it often and as needed due to the nature of my lifestyle. I have done likewise with this letter. With both and with the notes left to Miss Hermione Granger and Professor Minerva McGonagall, I have placed extensive and elaborate charms to limit those who may access the information contained within. _

_I have written this as an update on the Horcrux situation, more precisely an update on those who know of it. I have informed Professor Minerva McGonagall of the situation fully, and have provided the most basic information to the following people._

_Mr. Remus Lupin_

_Mr. Alastor Moody_

_Miss Nymphadora Tonks_

_Mr. Arthur Weasley_

_These people have proven trustworthy in both my opinion and your own. They will assist you. Allow them to do so. Lord Voldemort has an army and you will need one as well. Voldemort will not attack alone and it would be unwise for you to do so. _

_Another confidant will soon join you. I feel it inappropriate and unwise to discuss the identity of this person at present. Professor Minerva McGonagall will give you this information at the time she feels most appropriate._

_Any further information you choose to give the aforementioned people and any other confidants you choose to inform I leave at your discretion. Although it is doubtful that you need to be reminded, I must stress that you must be careful of the information you release and to whom you release it. The following is a list of people you may want to inform._

_Mr. Neville Longbottom_

_Miss Luna Lovegood_

_Mr. Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Mr. Severus Snape_

_Mr. Charles Weasley_

_Mr. Fred Weasley_

_Mr. George Weasley_

_Miss Ginevra Weasley_

_Mrs. Molly Weasley_

_Mr. William Weasley_

_I must also press upon you that it is important that you find and destroy the Horcruxes as soon as possible. Many people think that what they are calling 'the final battle' will occur at the end of your seventh year at Hogwarts. However Voldemort has proven once and again that he is intelligent, well-informed, and unpredictable. He may attack sooner and it is vital that the Horcruxes all be destroyed before he does. _

_I deeply regret that I am no longer able to assist you in person. However, if you need me, my portrait that will doubtless be placed in the Headmaster/Headmistress office, or any of my other portraits, may be of assistance. I know that you will succeed even without me. Remember, you have the ability to love and help will always come to those in need. Never forget that. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class,_

_Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,_

_International Confed. of Wizards_

When they had told everyone their plans to skip their seventh year, there had been a heated debate about whether or not to allow it. Mrs. Weasley had protested strongly to them going and Mr. Weasley had tried to reason, saying that they were dropping out of school to do something important, and after all they were of age now. Fred and George had been proud and excited to hear that the trio was planning on dropping out, thereby following in the twins' footsteps. Ginny had been furious that Harry dumped her and for the same reason was allowing her brother and another girl to accompany him. (Harry and Ginny had gotten back together just before term.) Moody had begun talking about different strategies and instruments that they could use. McGonagall had begged them to finish school.

In the end, it had been Lupin's words that had made them return to school.

"I know this is the most sensible decision to you Harry," he had said, "but your mother and father would have wanted you to finish your education. So would Sirius, despite his free-spiritedness and lack of responsibility. And so would Dumbledore. He knew Hogwarts is the best place for you to complete your training as a wizard and as a man, and to finish your education both formally and informally."

So they decided to return to Hogwarts for their final year. Hermione had been made Head Girl. That was why she was walking to the front of the train now. She would find out who the new Head Boy was and they would have a meeting with Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment and found Professor McGonagall seated within, chatting idly with the absolute last person she would have ever expected to have the Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Head Boy

Author's Note: I decided to give you another chapter today. Like I said this story is already finished, so I think I'll pretty much get the chapters posted as soon as I can type them up.

Disclaimer: Why did the chicken cross the road? Because JKR owns him too.

**Chapter 2: The New Head Boy**

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed as McGonagall flicked her wand and the compartment door closed. McGonagall offered Hermione a seat but Hermione remained standing, too shocked to move. She pointed to Malfoy.

"Bu…but…he…he's a…" she stammered

"A spy for the Order of the Phoenix," McGonagall finished Hermione's sentence.

"But that's what you said about Snape." The words were flying from Hermione's mouth now. "Dumbledore believed he was our spy and look what happened. If Dumbledore was wrong about Snape, how can we be right about Malfoy? He fought against us at the end of last year. He almost killed Dumbledore himself."

"But Granger," Malfoy cut her off "I didn't kill Dumbledore. And if you remember correctly, as I'm sure you do since you can spout off facts and quotes from textbooks at the drop of a hat, I didn't harm anyone in that battle." He finished with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Then why did you fight us if you were our spy? Why were you set to kill Dumbledore? Why haven't you been to any Order meetings? Why should we trust you not to betray us like Snape did? Why are you back at Hogwarts? And why," she turned to face McGonagall, "did you make him Head Boy?"

"Calm down, I have an answer to all your questions Granger. Except the last one; I really have no idea why I was made Head Boy. Anyway, I fought you to maintain my composure to the Death Eaters and more importantly, to Lord Voldemort. I didn't harm anyone though. That was a purposeful deed, not because of some lucky potion; yes I know about that. I wouldn't have fought at all, except for the fact that I was already there on orders from Lord Voldemort himself to kill Dumbledore. I believe that answers your second question as well.

"I haven't been to any Order meetings because between my mother, my aunt, Bellatrix, Lucius, who I'm sure you've heard has escaped from Azkaban, no I don't know where the bloody hell he is or I would've turned him in, and especially Snape, someone would've suspected me. Speaking of Snape, I believe you next wanted to know why you could trust me when he couldn't be trusted. Well, simple, I was with the Order before I got this."

He rolled up his sleeve so that Hermione could see the Dark Mark that was burned into the pale skin of his forearm.

"I guess I'm a pretty good spy if I've managed to fool you. Then again, I have to be a skilled Occlumens to convince Voldemort. And finally, I'm back at Hogwarts because I've been told, by both sides actually, to tell the Ministry that I was under the Imperious Curse, and return to finish my schooling. This is also what the Headmistress," he indicated McGonagall "and I will tell the student body when we get to the school." As an afterthought he added, "I wish Potter and Weasley were here so I didn't have to explain myself again.

Hermione noticed several holes in his story, but before she could acknowledge them, McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy has been named Head Boy because his grades are second to yours in excellence, or that is what we will tell the students and staff not in the Order. Although this is true, it is not the real reason that he has become Head Boy. He has been given that title because as such, he will be close enough to you for the two of you to work together without raising suspicion."

Hermione gasped. She had been so shocked at Malfoy's sudden reappearance, that she had forgotten something very important. It struck her that the Head Boy and Girl had a special private dormitory. She knew what that meant. While they wouldn't share a room, she would be forced to be in a tower, at night, alone, with Malfoy.

--------------------

Hermione waited in the room behind the staff table with Malfoy, as Professor McGonagall had instructed them. She could hear what was going on outside the door. The new first-years were being sorted into their houses. She listened as the final new student, Thomas Wood, became a Gryffindor.

"I wonder if he's related to your house's old Quidditch captain," Malfoy asked, though he sounded as if he re4ally didn't care. "He was an annoying bloke if you ask me."

"You're just jealous that you've never beaten Harry to the Snitch," Hermione said coolly.

"Me? Jealous of Potter? Yeah right Granger."

"Shh! McGonagall's talking."

They listened through the door.

"Welcome students new and old to what I expect will be another wonderful year at Hogwarts. We all mourn the loss of our beloved former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but he will never have left Hogwarts so long as we honor his memory.

"Due to the terrible events at the end of the last term, we have a few staff changes yet again. Professor Vector, of our Arithmancy department, has taken the position as Head of Gryffindor House, and Professor Slughorn, our Potions master, has agreed to take his former role as Head of Slytherin House. Also, our new Deputy Headmaster is Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher. Finally, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Kingsley Shacklebott.

"I am sure you are also wondering who our Head Boy and Girl will be this year. I will bring them out after the feast. For now, let us eat."

A table behind Malfoy filled with food, just as the house tables always did. The new Heads ate in silence, and then waited for everyone in the Great Hall to finish as well. When everyone had presumably finished eating, they heard McGonagall begin to speak once more.

"As promised, I will now bring out the new Head Boy and Girl. The new Head Girl is Hermione Granger."

As McGonagall had instructed, at the sound of her name Hermione emerged into the Great Hall, into a round of polite applause. She smiled as she went to stand next to Professor McGonagall. When the applause had died down, the Headmistress continued.

"And the new Head Boy is," she paused for the effect, "Draco Malfoy."

The entire hall fell silent as Malfoy also emerged from the room. Then, called first out of the stupor, Harry jumped up.

"No!" he screamed, "Professor he's a Death Eater."

The entire student body looked fr9m McGonagall to Harry to Malfoy.

"Settle down Mr. Potter." McGonagall said "Mr. Malfoy was placed under the Imperious Curse by his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. I would like to see you Mr. Potter, along with Mr. and Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood in my office immediately. The rest of you will go back to your dormitories." When no one moved, McGonagall added, "Now!"

Every person in the Great Hall hustled to get back to his or her dormitory, while at the same time getting confirmation from his or her friends that what had just happened was not a dream.


	4. Chapter 3: Roommates

Author's Notes: Come on guys, I'm giving you a lot of chapters today (sorry I won't be able to do many tomorrow, I'm going to spend most of the day with my boyfriend) so please review. Flames will be laughed at.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…memorabilia.

**Chapter 3: Roommates**

The eight people standing, sitting, or pacing in the Headmistress's office were tired, most of them confused, and many were still trying to figure out exactly what was happening. Malfoy and McGonagall had again relayed the story of how Malfoy was working for the Order.

"So you've been a spy all along and you were lying about the Imperious curse." Neville said, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Yes Longbottom, that's what we've been trying to tell you." Malfoy responded tiredly.

"Everyone go to bed. I think we could all use a good night's sleep." McGonagall said. She took out a piece of parchment and tore it into four pieces. On each she wrote one word and handed the parchment to Ron, Luna, Hermione and Malfoy.

"Those are the passwords. Mr. Weasley has the one for Gryffindor; Miss Lovegood has the one for Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, your tower is on the other side of the castle next to the Astronomy Tower. The password is the same for both of you, but I thought I'd give it to each of you, seeing as you still don't seem to trust each other as much as you should. Goodnight to all of you."

With that she beaconed them out of her office and off to bed.

They exited Professor McGonagall's office and Luna headed down the stairs towards the Ravenclaw dormitories. As soon as they were out of earshot of the Headmistress, Harry and Ron started in on Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell was McGonagall thinking making you Head Boy?" Harry voiced.

"Jealous Potter?" Malfoy asked coolly.

"No, I just think you should be rotting in a cell in Azkaban instead of being back here." Harry answered hotly.

"Well Potter," Malfoy retorted, "As McGonagall told you, I'm on your side and I'm Head Boy as I can be close to Granger here," he motioned to Hermione, "without raising suspicion. So you had bloody well just piss off you little wanker."

Harry and Ron drew their wands, but were quickly stopped by Neville and the girls.

"So you want to be close to Hermione, do you Malfoy?" Ron asked slyly as he struggled against Neville and Hermione, his face turning scarlet.

"Oh is that what you think Weasley? Well don't worry, I'd never touch your little Mud—ggleborn girlfriend,"

Hermione let go of Ron and slapped Malfoy across the face.

"What the hell Granger, I didn't say it."

"You were about to you great prat. And for your information Malfoy, I'm not his girlfriend." Hermione was furious.

"As if I care, I still wouldn't touch you. And just to settle your nerves Weasley, you would know if you'd pay attention once in a while that we won't be able to get into each other's rooms unless we're invited, which I seriously doubt will happen."

This seemed to calm Ron down and his face was slowly returning to its normal coloring.

Hermione ended the discussion by saying, "Everyone go to bed or I'm taking points, even if it is from my own house."

Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny raced down the hall to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Malfoy turned to Hermione astonished.

"I didn't know you commanded that kind of respect Granger."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Malfoy. Now let's go find our new dormitory."

They set off in the opposite direction of the Gryffindors and came to the base of their tower. They found themselves in front of a painting depicting an eagle flying over a lion, a snake, and a badger. "I've never understood why the Ravenclaw mascot isn't a raven." Malfoy said lazily. "pensieve," he added and the painting swung open.

Hermione and Malfoy walked into their new common room and gazed around as if they had been stupefied. The room was enormous. Silver trim lined green a pouf and couch, bronze trim lined blue, gold lined red, and black lined yellow. High windows showed the clear night sky. A large fireplace stood on the right side of the room. And next to it was a staircase leading up to the Head Girl's room. On the opposite side of the room was an identical staircase leading up to the Head Boy's room. Between the staircases, hung a large banner that bore the Hogwarts crest. Above this was a protrusion, apparently part of the upstairs rooms.

"I'm going to see what my room looks like," said Hermione when she was finally called out of her stupor. Malfoy nodded and they went up their respective staircases.

Hermione opened the door to her room. A huge mahogany bed stood against the far wall. The sheets were a deep scarlet and the pillows were gold. The comforter, which was pulled back, bore the Hogwarts crest. There was a desk to the left of the bed, underneath a window. Another window was on the right side of the bed. A walk-in closet was situated along the right wall. It was cracked open and Hermione could see that all of her clothes were hung on one side, on the other side stood a large vanity. Just outside the closet door was something Muggles called a "kitty condo" and a basket lined with red velvet in which Crookshanks the cat was sleeping contently. Behind Hermione and to the right was a large bookshelf.

To the left was a door. She opened it and found herself in a large bathroom. The bathtub was more like a Jacuzzi and there was a large shower as well. Two large mirrors were situated on the right wall with sinks under them. A porcelain toilet was located to her immediate right. Across the room was another door which she supposed must lead to Malfoy's room. As if on cue, Malfoy came through the doorway.

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he asked, "Never stayed in a place like this have you Granger?"


	5. Chapter 4: Tryouts

Author's Note: I decided that this year for some classes sixth and seventh years have them together and for some classes they have them separate. Please review. Don't make me beg.

Disclaimer: Let JKR keep Harry Potter, I just want the Weasley twins. Oh, and I own Thomas Wood so if you want to use him I'd like to know, just so I know you love me. He has an important role in the sequel. (The sequel isn't finished yet so you'll have to wait for it.)

**Chapter 4: Tryouts**

Hermione sat with all of the other N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts students in the third floor classroom. She was in the second row sitting next to Ron. Harry and Ginny, who had made an E, for Exceeds Expectations, on her Defense O.W.L., were sitting behind them. This class had been taught by a different teacher every year and now Kingsley Shacklebott was standing at the front, calling for everyone's attention. The class quieted down to listen to their new professor.

"As you know," he began, "I am Professor Shacklebott. I am an auror, and that is why I have been asked to come and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. With You-Know-Who gaining more power on a daily basis, it is important, now more than ever, for you to be properly trained in fighting off dark wizards. It is most important that the N.E.W.T. students, yourselves, pay strict attention for several reasons. First, the obvious reason, N.E. W. T. level classes are much harder than O.W.L. classes, as those of you in seventh year know, and we all want you to graduate don't we?

"Second, you need to pay attention because of the inadequacy of most of your previous teachers. So far you have had three Death Eaters for those of you in seventh year, two Death Eaters for those of you in sixth, a fraud, an ignorant and in my opinion insane Ministry official, and a werewolf teach this class. Professor Lupin however is a close friend of mine and I would say the only suitable teacher you have had so far. Therefore, I believe it necessary to press upon you that creatures such as werewolves, vampires, giants, and dementors will be helpful in the war against You-Know-Who.

"This leads me to reason number three, the most important reason, that you should pay attention. Most of you are of age or will be by the end of the school year. As newly qualified witches and wizards, you will likely be asked to fight.

"This year I will be teaching you the spells that I have found most useful in fighting off dark wizards. I'm sure that you know some of them but it definitely doesn't hurt to review. If anyone has a suggestion of a spell that has helped him or her out of a tight spot," he glanced at Harry, "or a request to learn a particular spell, please tell me and I will take it into consideration. Are there any questions?"

He took questions until the bell rang and after telling them that they had no homework dismissed them. The students filed out of the classroom. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Draco Malfoy bumped into her as he quickly stalked off, obviously in a sour mood.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked. "He seemed fine this morning."

"He's mad because Harry booked the pitch Saturday for Quidditch tryouts so he has to wait to hold the tryouts for Slytherin." Ginny explained. She took Harry's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued. "Of course, Ron and my trying out is just a formality, right honey?"

"Ginny," Harry replied, "you and Ron will make the team because you're good, not because you're my girlfriend and he's my best mate."

Hermione smirked. She noticed that Harry had said that Ron and Ginny would make the team, instead of the impartial might make the team.

On Saturday, Hermione walked down to the pitch after breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. There was one person on the pitch already. As they neared, she saw that it was a small boy, probably a first or second year, with short light-brown hair and a Gryffindor tie.

"Hi," the boy said, "I know I can't try out because I'm a first year, but I just wanted to see Harry Potter fly. My cousin says you're the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Who's your cousin?" Harry asked, both flattered and embarrassed.

"Oliver Wood," the boy said simply. "I'm Thomas Wood. I wish I could play for the team under your captainship, but like I said, I'm a first year and I know you're a seventh year so you won't be here next year."

In a short amount of time a large group of people had congregated around the five of them. Hermione wondered how they had all gotten there so quickly.

"Why don't you go sit in the stands?" Hermione suggested. Thomas hurried off to the stands to watch the hopefuls for his year's Gryffindor team. Hermione turned to the candidates. Harry had recruited her to help him with the tryouts after the fiasco last year. The first step was to narrow this group down.

"Okay," she said, "as you know I'm Hermione Granger. Harry has asked me to help him with the tryouts. First thing's first, if you're not in Gryffindor leave now." A group of Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws slunk off.

"If you're a first year, you need to leave as well." A few small students ran away laughing.

"If you want to try out for Seeker you're out of luck. Harry is the Seeker and he has obviously been guaranteed the spot." No one moved at this. They all knew what position Harry played and weren't thick enough to try out for that position.

"If you don't have a broom, please leave." A group of girls at the back walked away.

"Now," she said, "You're going to be divided into groups and circle the pitch." Harry had done this last year with helpful results. They continued this year, as about half of the people there couldn't get around the pitch. Harry told each group who, if any, out of the group would be able to try out.

He and Hermione had decided that they would try out the Chasers first for two reasons. First, because they needed Chasers in order to try out the Keepers and they wanted Ron done as soon as possible, for he still had some nerves about playing. Second, because with Katie Bell gone this year, they would need at least one new Chaser. Katie was a year older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so she had graduated at the end of the last term. She had been on the team as long as Harry had.

Harry chose for his Chasers Ginny, Demelza Robins, who had been on the team the previous year, and Dean Thomas, who was a good flyer and had proven a team player, as he had played as an alternate the previous year.

Now that the Chasers were chosen, they moved on to the Keeper. Harry had the Chasers try to score goals and each candidate for Keeper had five chances to block the goals. Ron was the obvious choice. He blocked all of the attempted goals, whereas none of the others blocked more than three.

Harry had a hard time choosing Beaters, but ended up keeping the boys that had played the positions the year before, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote.

Harry and the rest of the team retreated into the dressing rooms to make sure the uniforms still fit the players. Hermione went to follow them, but suddenly a figure appeared out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Malfoy leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she demanded, walking towards him.

"I'm just finding out who my competition is this year. Of course Potter and the Weasleys would be playing, but I wanted to see who else. I must say I'm fairly certain my Beaters will be better than the ones Potter's chosen." Malfoy replied calmly.

"We'll see about that Malfoy." Hermione shot at him. "Your Beaters have always been bigger than ours, but not better, especially when Fred and George were on the team."

"Must you always stand up for them Granger? I suppose you like Weasley as much as he likes you. Good match I guess, you certainly don't deserve any better."

"You have got to be the world's biggest prat Malfoy."

"Really, I thought that title was reserved for Percy Weasley. But like I said, you've always got to stand up for them." With that he turned and strode off, back up to the castle.


	6. Chapter 5: Research and Theory

Author's Note: Yes, I figured out who R.A.B. was and I'm sure some of you did too. Also, I know Harry gets a little crazy at the end of the chapter, but when you read it I'm sure you'll see why. Anyway, please review.

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, the seventh book would have started out like the story you are currently reading. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: Research and Theory**

Hermione sat on a scarlet pouf next to the fire with papers spread out in front of her. She was looking through Dumbledore's notes for perhaps the twentieth time, trying to find some clue as to where the Horcruxes were hidden, particularly the locket.

She had a theory of who R.A.B. was, but currently had no way of finding out if she was right. McGonagall didn't know, Dumbledore and Sirius were dead, and Lupin was out among the werewolves so she thought it best not to send him an owl. She couldn't think of anyone else that would know and that would help her. She had looked through records at the school and at number 12 Grimmauld Place, but her theory had been neither confirmed nor denied. She furrowed her brow in concentration just as Malfoy climbed through the portrait hole behind the painting.

"What're you doing Granger?" Malfoy asked, through he sounded as if he couldn't care less.

"Research Malfoy, not that it's any of your business." She shot back.

"Is it about the Horcruxes?"

So McGonagall had told him. Now what? Well, he might be of some help. In fact, he could probably confirm or deny her theory.

"Actually it is."

"Can I help?"

Hermione was taken aback by this. Draco Malfoy had offered to help her. "As a matter of fact, you might be the only person who can tell me if I'm right about something."

"Potter and Weasley can't help?" he sounded amused.

"You know what, just forget it."

"Granger, McGonagall made me Head Boy so I could help you."

"I'm starting to think otherwise."

"Oh really? Well why else would she force us together?"

"Well, let's think. She's the Transfiguration teacher and the new Headmistress. She had to get Slughorn to come back, which must have been difficult because Dumbledore barely got him to teach last year. Plus she had to get Flitwick to be Deputy Headmaster, Vector to be the Head of Gryffindor, and Shacklebott to come and teach the supposedly cursed position in this school. You know, after your and Snape's actions at the end of last year the school might not have reopened at all.

"She's also had to settle Dumbledore's affairs and sort things out at the Ministry. And finally, most importantly, she's the new head of the Order of the Phoenix. With all of that she's probably exhausted and she doesn't have enough time left to keep an eye on you so she dumped you with me," she concluded, out of breath.

"Harsh words Granger, you should put as much thought into that research as you did into your little conspiracy theory. If that's the one you said I was the one to tell you if you're right about I'm afraid I can't help you." He replied.

"No, no" she said calming down, "I was just annoyed that I've been landed with you. I wanted to ask you…"

He cut her off. "Oh believe me Granger. I don't like it any more than you do."

"I believe you. I'd have to be as thick as your cronies Crabbe and Goyle to think you were actually enjoying this."

"Well put Granger." He admitted.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you what your cousin, Regulus Black's, middle name was. It's because we found a," she paused, wondering how to word this without telling him too much, "well we found something that leads us to a person with the initials R.A.B."

"I don't know," he said, pursing his lips, "but I can find out for you. I'll owl Mother tomorrow." He walked towards his staircase. He paused halfway up and turned to Hermione. "While we're on the subject of names, since we're working together, you could call me by my first name."

"Only if you call me by mine," she answered.

"I should have seen that coming," he sighed, "fine, Hermione." It felt odd having him call her that, and yet she liked it. She smiled. "Goodnight Draco," she said.

Apparently satisfied, he turned and entered his bedroom. The word stuck to her lips. It was strange, how powerful a word as simple as a name could be. It was so wrong that they were now on a first name basis. Harry and Ron would certainly blow a fuse when they found out. And yet, the word seemed right at home in her mouth. She uttered it again.

"Draco," she whispered to the night.

Hermione sat in Charms the next day with Ron, Harry and Ginny. For once, Hermione was not paying attention. She was thinking about the events of the previous night. Draco had asked her to call him by his first name, and he had called her by hers. Why did this seem so right? What would Harry and Ron think? What was Draco thinking about all of this? Why was this so complicated?

"Miss Granger," she blinked as she heard Professor Flitwick call her name. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us all, what, in your opinion, is the best charm for fighting off trolls and giants?"

"Wingardium Leviosa," she replied quickly. The entire class sniggered. Hermione glared at her friends.

"Interesting choice Miss Granger, would you care to explain?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes I would Professor." She said. "You see, in first year, when Quirrell let the troll into the school it came after me. Harry and Ron came to stop it. It grabbed Harry and swung its club. But before it could hit Harry, probably killing him, Ron used the Wingardium Leviosa charm. He levitated the troll's club and brought it down on the troll's head, rendering it unconscious."

Everyone looked at Ron, who nodded. Professor Flitwick seemed impressed.

"Even I wouldn't have thought of that," he mused.

"And," Hermione continued, "it's a simple spell, so pretty much anyone could perform it."

"Well it has to be simple," Draco began, "if Weasley could do it as a first year. Not that he's improved much."

Ron leapt to his feet and turned to Draco, wand drawn. Hermione stood and grabbed his arm. "Stop, he's not worth it." She said. Ron gaped at her. This was not like Hermione.

"Yeah Weasley," Draco sneered "Listen to your little girlfriend."

"How many times do I have to tell you Draco?" Hermione snapped back at him. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Every mouth in the room fell open, even those of Draco and the professor. They gaped at Hermione. Had she just called Malfoy by his first name? Hermione was saved from the disbelieving stares as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson.

Hermione walked out across the lawn. She needed to get away. She needed to think. As she approached the lake, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun around and found herself looking at Harry.

"Oh, hi" she greeted, "Where's Ginny?"

"She's got Transfiguration." Harry stated. "But that's beside the point. Why the hell did you call Malfoy by his first name?"

"He asked me to," she replied honestly.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well maybe because we're being forced to work together and he thought we should act civilized towards each other."

Harry snorted. "Malfoy?" he asked disbelieving, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"Bu...but…Malfoy?"

"He called me by my first name too."

"What?"

"He called me Hermione."

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Harry's eyes widened as he spoke. "Like maybe your parents are really wizards? Or you can play Quidditch better than me? Or maybe, that you're pregnant?"

"Harry Potter!" Hermione breathed in shock. "My parents are Muggles, like I've told you all along. I couldn't fly a broom if my life depended on it. And for Merlin's sake Harry I'm a virgin. You are," she paused, trying to think of a proper word, her hands flying in frustration, "an insane git." She turned and stormed off fuming.

"Oh I'm insane?" he called after her, "Why don't you tell that to the Prophet. I'm sure they'd love to print that theory. Again." He stormed off in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 6: Draco's Helping Hand

Author's Notes: I didn't update yesterday because it was Independence Day here in the USA. First I went to the movies with my best friend and then I went to watch the fireworks with my boyfriend. I know it's kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer and it'll be up later today. Anyway, please, please review.

Disclaimer: And now, a limerick. Harry Potter got chased up a tree, Harry Potter swam in the sea, I could never meet the bar, That was set by JKR, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 6: Draco's Helping Hand**

Hermione ran into her common room and flung herself down on the blue sofa. She buried her face in the smooth bronze colored fabric of a pillow and began to sob. Just then, the painting swung open again and Draco stepped inside. He sat down across from her and loosened his tie. He looked uncomfortable and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Harry's a git" she muttered.

"I could have told you that," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, it's your fault."

"My fault? I thought you just said it was Potter's fault."

"He's mad that I called you Draco."

"Why is it any of his business what you call me?"

"He's my best friend."

"So? Didn't we just establish that he's a git?"

Hermione smiled.

"Hey," he said brightening, "I got an answer from Mother about Regulus."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" she asked, suddenly realizing that Narcissa Malfoy might not be such a good person to trust with valuable Order information.

"I'm not thick enough to tell my mother about being on your side." Draco said defensively. "I told her that Blaise read something that mentioned RA Black and we wanted to know who it could be since he was probably related to me."

"Well, what'd she say?"

"She said it might be her grandfather Regulus Alastor Black. She didn't mention her cousin, but I think he was named after their grandfather. I don't know if that helps you or not."

"Neither do I."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco held his head in his hands, apparently deep in thought. "Did you figure anything else out about the Horcruxes?" he asked.

"Well, I figured some things out this summer. I told Harry," she frowned at the name, "and Ron and McGonagall."

"What was it?"

"Well first of all, I doubt that any of the Horcruxes ever belonged to Gryffindor. The only known artifacts he's ever had are here in the school."

"But I thought he loved this school. He even wanted to work here right?"

"Yeah, but one is the sorting hat and if that's a Horcrux then I'm the king of Switzerland."

"Point taken, what about the other one?"

"It's the sword."

"The one Potter used to kill the basilisk?"

"Yeah, and right after that, Dumbledore said that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it out of the hat."

"Which Voldemort is definitely not."

"Exactly"

"Anything else you figured out?"

"Well there might be a Horcrux in that graveyard, where Voldemort got his power back. But we don't know exactly where it is. Or…" she cut off.

"What is it?"

"Well I haven't told anyone this but…"

"Yes?"

"There might be a Horcrux at the house Harry lived in as a baby. The one where…" she stopped again. A tear fell from her eye. Draco reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Why would Voldemort put a Horcrux in the place where he lost his power?" he asked comfortingly. She smiled and he continued. "I think I know where a Horcrux is." He said. She looked at his curiously.

"I think," he said, "there's one in the house Voldemort's father lived in. That's where his father was murdered and McGonagall said there was one in Voldemort's mother's house."

Hermione smacked her head with the palm of her hand. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that? It would be the perfect hiding place, especially since it was right next to a town filled with Muggles. And hadn't Harry had a dream in which Voldemort was in that house? Yes, a Horcrux could certainly be hidden there.

"Hermione," Draco said, "don't hit your head. There has to be at least one smart Gryffindor."

She found herself smiling at him for the Merlin-knows-how-manyth time in this short time that they had been together. He smiled back at her. He had a wonderful smile. His steely gray eyes were lit up and his teeth were white and straight. This wasn't the smirk that he usually had on his face when he looked at her. This was a genuine smile. She liked it.

"Thanks Draco," she said, "for all your help."

"Whatever" He stood up and began to climb to his room. "By the way," he said turning back to her, "you're sitting on the wrong color couch."

She looked down and saw that the sofa she was sitting on was done in Ravenclaw colors.

"Then maybe next time I'll sit next to you" she said coyly.

"Now I didn't say that." He replied, his smile betraying him. "Go down to dinner. You could probably use dome food." He entered his room.

She wasn't very hungry and she didn't want to run into Harry in the Great Hall. Instead she decided she'd take a nice long bath. She ascended her own staircase and headed for the tub.


	8. Chapter 7: Blowdryers and Basilisks

Author's Notes: Well, the time is finally here. "For what?" I hear you asking. You shall see my friends, you shall see.

Oh, and my apologies to Grnwkddrppprluv, my lovely reviewer, because this may start to get too fast for you starting this chapter or next chapter. I know, when I reread the story I said, "Too fast" but the friends I read it to say it wasn't. Either way, I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story. (And everyone else who didn't review grrr! Review monster hungry. Only had 3 reviews so far)

Please review. The more reviews I get the more I know I'm loved and the faster I'll finish the sequel for you. All right I'm rambling. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and the country of Switzerland…okay maybe not Switzerland…okay maybe I just own a globe, there are you happy now?

**Chapter 7: Blow-dryers and Basilisks**

Hermione lay in the giant bathtub with her hand resting on the side. She was thinking about Draco. Something wasn't right; he was being nice and Harry was being a git. It was Harry's job to find the Horcruxes and destroy them, but Draco was the one helping her. She loved saying Draco's name and hated even thinking the other boy's. She was furious at her best friend and…what was she feeling towards Draco? She didn't know.

She noticed her fingers were starting to prune. She dunked her head under the water. Then she lathered her hair with the combination shampoo and conditioner. She didn't know why she bothered using conditioner. Her hair was still bushy. She rinsed her hair and got out of the tub. She dried herself off and put on her pajamas, knee-length pajama pants with a leopard print and a matching spaghetti strap top. She was drying her hair with a towel when the door opened. Draco was standing in the doorway between his room and the bathroom.

"Oh," he said, "Uh…sorry, I'll just come back later."

"No," she said, "It's all right. I was just leaving."

She flicked her wand and the water drained out of the tub. She looked over at Draco. He didn't have a shirt on, so Hermione could see his hairless chest, toned from Quidditch, and his flat stomach. His jeans fit him perfectly, unlike Ron's, which had belonged to his brother Bill and were too big for him, despite his tall frame, or Harry's, which had belonged to his cousin Dudley and were even bigger. His white-blonde hair, which was usually slicked back, hung freely around his face. Hermione had to admit, Draco looked good.

"You know," he said "your hair would look a lot nicer if you used a blow-dryer."

She stared at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"A blow-dryer is a Muggle invention."

"So?" Draco now looked confused.

"One, a blow-dryer won't work here. Two, I'm surprised you know what one is."

"I have a blow-dryer and it works here."

He flicked his wand twice. On the first flick a blow-dryer zoomed from his room into Hermione's hands. On the second flick a gush of water flowed from one of the taps, followed by none other than Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle," Hermione screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you. You never come to visit me anymore." Myrtle replied. Then she noticed Draco. "Oh you're with a Slytherin I see." She said teasingly. "Well watch out. We all know how dangerous snakes can be. That's how I died, you know."

Hermione did a double take. "Wait a minute, how did you die?" she asked.

"Oh Harry didn't tell you?" Myrtle seemed amused. "Well, I died when the Chamber of Secrets was opened the first time. The basilisk looked into my eyes and I just…died."

"Oh shit," Hermione exclaimed, "How could I have missed that? How could Dumbledore have missed that? Oh shit."

"What?" Draco and Myrtle asked simultaneously.

"The diary," Hermione was ranting now, "Ginny said the Tom Riddle that was preserved in the diary was 16. The diary was a Horcrux. That means that by the time he was 16, he had already killed someone, probably more than one someone. And he had already made at least one Horcrux. And the ring." She was piecing together more and more information as she spoke.

"In Slughorn's memory, the one where he told Riddle how to make Horcruxes, Riddle already had the ring. Don't you see, Voldemort" Myrtle for some reason cringed at the name, "didn't underestimate Harry as a 16-year-old; he knew exactly what a 16-year-old was capable of doing. I mean, I know that Dumbledore said age underestimates youth but wouldn't you remember if you had killed someone at 16? Don't answer that." She added as she realized that Draco had almost done exactly that and Myrtle had died before reaching that age. "I have to tell McGonagall. I have to tell Harry."

"You have to settle down," Draco said.

She wasn't listening. She hurried out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out of the Heads Tower, towards McGonagall's office.

"Grindylow," Hermione said. The statue in front of McGonagall's office sprang aside and Hermione rode the moving staircase up to the door. She burst through the door to find Professor McGonagall in hurried conversation with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor," Hermione said urgently, "It's a trap, or a test, or something." McGonagall stared at her confused. Hermione explained her revelation in the bathroom to the Headmistress.

"Oh my," McGonagall exclaimed, "You may be right. Riddle would have to have killed before he made the diary. But would he really think of this?"

"I think he's trying to get Harry off his guard. Pretend to underestimate him. But how could he really? I mean, with all the times Harry's escaped death at his hands and everything he did before leaving school."

"You must tell Mr. Potter this" As if on cue Harry burst through the door followed by Ron, Ginny, and Draco.

"Malfoy told us your theory." Ginny said.

"I guess he's too far in not to work with now." Ron seemed as if he had been forced to say this.

"Guess so Weasley," Draco said smugly.

"You know," said Hermione, "You could call each other by your first names too."

"I think not," Harry spat. He and Draco were now standing on opposite sides of the room. Hermione went to stand next to Draco.

"You obviously don't trust him," Hermione said.

"Oh, what was your first clue?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Which means you don't trust my judgment, and therefore you don't trust me," Hermione shot back.

"I trust you." Harry said in disbelief.

Ron walked over to stand next to Hermione. "If you don't trust Hermione then how can you trust me? I mean, I'm a pureblood. I have a much better chance of turning on you." Ron said. His logic was surprising.

"If you don't trust my brother, who's been your best mate since first year," Ginny said walking over to stand with the others. "Then I guess you can't trust me."

Dumbledore's portrait spoke. "If you can't trust your friends Harry, who can you trust?" Harry stared at him. "Not only do you have love Harry," the portrait said, "you have faith and trust…"

"And pixie dust" a voice from the doorway interrupted. Everyone turned to see Luna and Neville standing in the doorway. They all looked at Luna, who had spoken.

"Don't you know that faith, trust, and pixie dust make you fly?" Luna asked.

"That's just a Muggle myth," Hermione said, "even if your dad did print it in the Quibbler." Luna looked hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed with him," Hermione said, nodding her head towards Harry.

"So are we!" Neville insisted, "Obviously you don't even trust us enough to tall us you're discussing Order business."

"All right, all right, I trust you all." Harry said annoyed.

"Even him?" Ginny asked, pointing to Draco.

Harry sighed. "Yes, even him."

"Say his name" Hermione insisted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine, Draco"

"I knew you'd make the right choice," said McGonagall, "Now off to bed. We'll talk more about this later."

"But…" Hermione started.

"No buts," said McGonagall, ushering them out of her office. "Albus and I will decide the best course of action to take about this."

McGonagall shut the door behind them. Luna silently walked towards the stairs. Ron, Ginny, and Neville headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco started off towards the Head Dormitory but turned back.

"Coming?" he called to Hermione.

"I'll be right there" she said. She turned to Harry. She wanted to talk to him but before she could say anything he spoke.

"Look Hermione," Harry said, "I know I've been well, like you said, an insane git today but I'm just worried about you. You're one of my best mates. You, Ron, Ginny, and Neville and Luna, I mean if anything happened to you guys, I just couldn't forgive myself."

"I know Harry." Hermione comforted "I know. I'm sorry too. I kind of sprang the whole Draco thing on you." She paused. "By the way, Draco thinks he knows where another Horcrux could be."

Harry's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me?"

"You were acting crazy."

"Fine, just tell me where."

"He thinks there's one at the Riddle House."

Harry looked down. "I didn't even know he knew about them until tonight. And he's actually helping me, more than Ron, maybe even more than I'm helping myself." He looked up at her "Thanks Hermione. And…tell Draco thanks too."

"I will," Hermione smiled, "now off to bed."

He turned and walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady. When he entered the Gryffindor Common Room she walked off in the opposite direction towards her own Common Room.

On entering the Head dormitories, Hermione found Draco waiting for her. "Hermione," he said standing up and walking towards her, "did you mean what you said tonight?"

"Which part?" she asked confused.

"The part about if Po…Harry didn't trust me then he didn't trust you."

"Oh yeah…I…I did."

He was standing right in front of her now. He ran his hands up her arms and flashed her one of his gorgeous smiles. "You really trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, smiling back. "Do…do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Then he broke off and strode up to his room.


	9. Chapter 8: Heir to the Serpent

Author's Note: Yes, a short chapter, but a very, very important one in the…drum roll please…_**series**_! Yes, I planned it all along, to make this into a series. (Since this one only lasts a short amount of time, you'll see what I mean later.) This was also the chapter that needed the most editing because some of it was completely inconsistent. Anyway, please review.

Disclaimer: It's a hard knock life, for us, who don't own Harry, Potter…oh you get it.

**Chapter 8: Heir to the Serpent**

Hermione did not pay any attention in her classes the next day. She ignored her friends, who were getting very upset. She was thinking about Draco. He had kissed her. And it had been good. His lips were soft and warm and full. She really wanted him to kiss her again.

After classes she went straight to her tower, instead of accompanying the Gryffindor players to practice. When she entered the common room, Draco was sitting on the green couch facing her. He appeared to be waiting for her.

"Come sit down," he told her, "We need to talk."

She sat down. "Is it about last night?" she asked.

"Maybe" he said as if he honestly didn't know. "Hermione I have to be honest with you."

"What is it?"

"I…I don't really know how to say this." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I wasn't always with the Order. But I am with you now. I switched sides. But I am a spy for you."

"Why did you switch then?" she asked cautiously.

"After Dumbledore died I didn't want anything to do with them anymore. But I was told, by both sides actually, to say I was under the Imperious Curse and act as a spy."

"I want to believe you, but how can I now?"

"There's a Prophesy."

"I know!" she said annoyed, "I was in the Department of Mysteries! You should know that!"

"I'm talking about another one," he explained, "Professor Trelawney made it to McGonagall a few months after the one you're talking about. When I came to McGonagall she told me about it. She said she knew I would come. Voldemort doesn't know about this one. Only McGonagall and I do, and Dumbledore knew, and now you do."

"What did it say?"

"It said," Draco sighed, "It'd be better if I showed you. I have a penseive in my room. Come on."

He led her up to his room. It looked almost exactly like hers, but with a few differences. The room was done in green and silver. Instead of a vanity there was a floor length mirror in the closet, and where Crookshanks's basket and cat things were in her room, in his stood his broomstick and a penseive.

He walked over to the penseive and muttered something. The form of a younger Trelawney arose from the penseive. She spoke in a raspy voice much unlike her ordinary one.

"TWO MOONS BEFORE THE CHOSEN ONE, ANOTHER SHALL BE BORN…BORN OF THE DARK LORD HIMSELF…BUT THE DARK LORD SHALL KNOW NOT OF THIS…AND THE SON SHALL CALL THE FATHER MASTER…BUT HE SHALL FAIL TO DO THE DARK LORD'S WILL…HE SHALL BE BROUGHT INTO THE LIGHT…HE SHALL ALIGN WITH THE CHOSEN ONE…AND HE SHALL LOVE THE ONE WHOSE BLOOD HE ONCE CALLED IMPURE…HEIR TO THE SERPENT…THE DRAGON SHALL BE BORN."

Hermione was trembling. As the form sank back into the penseive, Draco turned to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Hermione," he said, "you do know what this means right? Lucius is not my real father, Voldemort is."

She looked away. Still trembling and sobbing, she asked "Why did you show me this?"

"Because I had to, you needed to know." And he brought his lips down to hers. She understood. Regretfully, she pulled back.

"Does this mean you love me?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said honestly, "but I will."

"So," she sighed, "what happens now? Are we, as Parvati says, an item?"

He laughed. "I don't know about 'an item'" he said "but I have a feeling you want to go out with me." He gave her a look that was half a smile and half a smirk. She smiled back.

"I have a feeling you're right," she flirted.

"Always"

"Should we tell anyone?"

"Do you want to tell anyone?"

"Will it put you in any more danger?"

"Besides making Harry and Wea—Ron skin me alive?" They both laughed and he continued. "If anyone with connections asks I'll just say it's to keep up my Imperioused image."

"And I'll talk to Ginny about the boys." Seeing the confused look on his face she added, "As Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend, she has ways of getting them to do what she wants."

"Like what?" he asked seeming knowing and intrigued at the same time.

"With Ron it's blackmail. With Harry," she smiled, a devilish twinkle in her eye, "use your imagination."

He smirked. Hermione hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Shit!" she said.

"What?"

"It just dawned on me that we need to tell Harry about the Prophesy."

"Shit!"


	10. Chapter 9: Hagrid and Hitler

Author's Notes: Now who did I trick? Who thought the prologue was about the original prophesy? Be honest, in a review perhaps. I don't bite. (Shut up Matt.) Anyway, Hagrid's dialogue is hard to write and this is the longest chapter yet, so please, please, please review.

Disclaimer: I bet I'd get a butt-load of reviews if I owned Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9: Hagrid and Hitler**

The Heads walked down to the Great Hall holding hands. They were greeted by many stares, especially from the Slytherin table. They separated and sat down at their respective tables. As Hermione sat beside Ginny, Harry, who was seated across from Ginny, and Ron, who was sitting beside him, stared with wide eyes and open mouths. Neville, who was sitting on Harry's other side looked almost equally shocked, as did all who were sitting around them. Ginny looked at hr friend.

"You and Malfoy?" she asked.

"Um…yeah," said Hermione.

"I knew you trusted him but how can you trust him that much?" a boy's voice asked, and Hermione was surprised to find that it was Neville who had spoken instead of Ron or Harry. Hermione leaned in.

"I intend to tell you exactly why I can trust him that much." She glared at the boy then looked around, "but not here. It'd probably be best if you saw for yourselves."

"Do we even want to see?" Ron asked. "I agree with Neville on this one. I mean, it's Malfoy. Couldn't you have picked anyone better than Malfoy?"

Hermione slapped him. "You, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and especially Harry, all need to see this. Come up to the Head Tower tonight. Just knock on the painting of the House animals around 8:00, or do you have detention?" she asked slyly.

"No they don't" Ginny answered for the boys.

"We have practice." Harry said glaring at his girlfriend.

"No you don't" Hermione said.

"How would you know?" Ron demanded incredulously.

"Because Draco was complaining that the Ravenclaws had booked the pitch." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Harry said defeated, "We'll go. Ginny, honey, can you tell Luna?"

Ginny laughed. "Sure," she said, getting up and walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

That night, Hermione sat with Draco on the blue couch which was facing the door. Another couch, the red one, was facing them and Draco's penseive was situated in between the couches. They heard a knock. Hermione got up and answered the "door." Her friends filed into the room and sat down, Luna on the couch next to Draco and the other four on the couch across from them.

"Before we start, I think I should hold on to everyone's wand." Hermione said. "That way if you have the urge to kill each other you'll have to do it the Muggle way and I'll have time to stop you."

Harry gave her a look. "Why would we want to kill each other? Besides the obvious of course" he said.

Ginny made him and Ron give up their wands and handed her own over as well. Neville and Luna handed theirs over. Hermione turned to her new boyfriend and held out her hand. When Draco wouldn't comply she said, "Remember you promised."

"That was to let them see this." Draco said, pointing to the penseive. Hermione shot him a look and Draco handed his wand over reluctantly.

"Now," Hermione said, "We can get started."

Draco muttered over the penseive again and Professor Trelawney's form rose and once again relayed the Prophesy.

When she was done, the five that had heard it for the first time looked astonished. Harry was the first to snap out of it. But he didn't seem vengeful towards Draco. Instead, his frustration was directed at Dumbledore.

"Why wasn't I shown this before?" he asked rhetorically. "Why didn't Dumbledore show me this last year? It has so much to do with Voldemort's past and would have helped me. Couldn't that old man see that?" He let out a stream of curses at the sky.

"He wanted me to know first." Draco said quietly, "I mean, the bloody prophesy is about me, about my bastard father and my bastard self. Besides, do you really think I'd be alive today if he showed you before I switched sides? Either you would have killed me or you'd let it slip in front of another Death Eater and they would."

"You have a point," Harry admitted.

Ron started laughing.

"What," Draco said coldly, "may I ask is so funny?"

"Well," Ron said, still trying to control his laughter, "I used to think you were a bastard, you know, like an insult, and now, just as I start to like you, I find out you're one literally."

"Shut up" Draco ordered. "I feel bad enough. I don't need you rubbing it in my face that my real father is an evil, manipulative insane man. As far as I'm concerned I have no father. Lucius never really cared for me and Voldemort raped…" several people gasped, "Yes I found out he raped my mum, and he's, well, like I just said, an evil, manipulative, insane man. Do you guys think either one makes a good father?"

"I wouldn't know," said Harry hotly. Draco had touched a nerve. "I wouldn't know seeing as thanks to you're father and his followers, my dad's dead. In fact, he and his followers have killed or tried to kill every father figure I've ever had." He ticked off on his fingers, "my dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, I'm surprised they didn't go after my Uncle Vernon, he's a Muggle." He finished exasperated.

Draco stood up. His face an inch from Harry's, he said, "I am nothing like him," he stepped back, "at least, not anymore."

"Harry," Neville spoke, "Remember the rest of the Prophesy." Harry looked at Neville, who explained "He's been led to the light after he failed to kill Dumbledore. He's aligned himself with you. And," Neville gulped, "I don't know if this part's happened yet or not, but he's going to fall in love with Hermione, or a Muggleborn at least, probably Hermione."

"Neville," Hermione said, "That's absolutely correct."

"I think we should…um…go to bed now." Ginny said, "And take time to let this…sink in."

"Good idea," Neville said nodding towards Harry and Ron. They all stood and Hermione escorted them to the exit. Ginny stopped and turned to Hermione. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll talk to the boys."

"Thanks Ginny."

The next morning Hermione had a free period just after breakfast. She decided that she needed to get away from Harry and Ron, who were still in shock. So she went down to visit Hagrid, even though he had a class.

When she got to Hagrid's hut, outside of which he taught Care of Magical Creatures, she saw a group of fourth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were trying to pay attention to Hagrid, but it was hard with…what were those?...dogs?...no crups, running around at their heels.

"'Ello 'Mione," Hagrid said as she arrived. "What're you doin' 'ere? Not that I'm not thrilled ter 'ave you."

"Just thought I'd sit in," Hermione said.

Hagrid looked uncomfortable. The last time someone had sat in on one of his classes, it had not gone well. That was mainly because that person had been Dolores Umbridge, an insane woman who hated "half-breeds."

Hermione laughed. "I just needed a get-away. I thought your class would be interesting. You're doing crups I see." She turned to pat the nearest of the creatures. It looked like a Jack Russell terrier with a forked tail.

"Ah" she exclaimed, "It bit me." She examined her finger. There was a small cut on it. She didn't even bother with a healing charm. "No problem," she told the class, "It didn't hurt very much, He's just confused."

"Thank you 'Mione" Hagrid said gleefully, "Yer one o' the few that'll get 'em confused." He turned to the class. "See, crups are loyal to wizards and ferocious to Muggles. So if yer like 'Mione 'ere fer example who's an adult, not fully certified, and Muggleborn yer gonna confuse 'em."

He continued his lesson on crups and let the class play with the creatures.

"'Mione" Hagrid said, "I need yer help with summat."

"What is it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well, you prob'ly know me N.E.W.T. class is real small. So I need some more help with Grawp. You know 'im an' 'e likes you an' all."

"I wanna help with Grawp," said a small boy named Dennis Creevy.

"You can't, yer not ol' enough." Hagrid replied gently, "I tol' yer brother the same thing. I'm not lettin' anyone under seventeen help me."

Hermione looked at Hagrid confused.

"Well," Hagrid explained, "as you can see, I've been more by the book in me curriculum since, well, tha' Umbridge woman. Third years get level two creatures. Fourth years get level three. Fif' years get levels three an' four, and N.E.W.T.s get level four and Grawp. I teach fif' years an' up abou' level five but don't show um. Don't much like it tha' way but it works. Anyway, I tell me new students abou' me mum an' Grawp, get's their attention withou' showin' um hippogriffs. Save um fer fif' year."

Hermione laughed.

"I wanna hear this," Dennis said, "What happened with hippogriffs that's so funny?"

"You know Draco?" she asked. The boy nodded. "Well on our first day of Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid showed us hippogriffs. Draco insulted one, which you should never do because they're really proud creatures. He got his arm bloodied up pretty bad, but he deserved it."

When the class ended, Hagrid asked if Hermione would like to stay and watch the next one. "We're goin up ter the school ter talk ter Firenze. My fif' years are doin' a unit on being-like beasts. Fascinating creatures, centaurs are. Did you know tha' they can reveal the past as well as the future, good thing to know abou', even the Muggle stuff. It comes in handy sometimes, helps you know why stuff's goin' on now."

"No I have potions next but thanks anyway." She politely declined. "You've just given me a lot to think about."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up from her desk. She had been looking through books and articles about Muggle happenings during Voldemort's life. Seeing as it had been fifty-five years since the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and Voldemort had been sixteen at the time she had figured out the exact year of his birth. She began to talk to herself.

"In 1942, Voldemort was sixteen. The Second World War started in 1939. One of the main causes was Hitler. He started to gain followers and eliminated people belonging to what he thought was the inferior race. He didn't belong to that race but he didn't belong to the one he thought was superior either. He gained power, a lot of power; he controlled most of Muggle Europe.

That's what Riddle wanted, power, a lot of it, supreme power. He wanted power that his parents didn't have and that those Muggle orphans didn't have. And he started with some power, power that he had to hide and suppress and that he was cast out for. And he gained a different kind of power, and he exploited both the new power and the old. The problem is, this time part of the power the mad-man has is magic."

Exhausted, she wrote her findings down on a piece of parchment. She copied it three times. She turned to Draco's eagle owl which was standing on her lamp. She tied the copies to the owl's leg.

"Give one to Harry." She instructed, "Give on to McGonagall, and take one back to Draco. You can stay with him or do whatever he wants you to do. You're his owl."

The owl soared through the open window. Hermione crawled into bed.


	11. Chapter 10: Blaise Arrives

Author's Notes: Okay folks, step right up for the…drum-roll please….BONUS CHAPTER! I just wrote this chapter fresh, so it may not be as good as my edited work.

. And I know Blaise is black and has had many stepfathers, but I made up my own back-story for him and made him a white Italian.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to MandyRox270 and DracoFtw who reviewed and said they were confused, because I realized as I was typing up the last chapter that the way I originally wrote it was confusing. I tried to make it less so, but if I confused two of my few precious reviewers I probably confused more people than them. Hopefully this will clear it up. I also think it will help the flow of the story, so thank you oh great confused people, and I am sorry. I think.

Disclaimer: Heir to the Serpent, now with an extra chapter and more bangs for your buck. What? You're not paying anything? Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10: Blaise Arrives**

Hermione had just about fallen asleep when she heard arguing downstairs. She bolted up. Who was in her Common Room? Surely Draco wasn't arguing with himself. She jumped out of bed, wrapped a bathrobe around herself, and came down the stairs to find Draco arguing with a tall Italian boy from Slytherin house."

"Blaise, just go away. It's none of your business." Draco said angrily.

"Oh, now my mate's well-being is none of my business?" Blaise asked rhetorically. "That's great, that just makes me more worried about you."

"My well-being is not being affected."

"Really? Then why do you keep blowing off your friends and spending so much time with her? I mean, it's Granger, you can't be getting laid."

Hermione scoffed. Draco and Blaise turned to look at her. Draco moved towards her. "Hey, Hermione, what are you doing up?" he asked nervously.

"You woke me up. What is Zabini doing here? Why are you arguing? And what about your sex life is his business?"

"I have just as much right to be here as your friends do Granger." Blaise snapped. "And for future reference, don't send love notes to our captain during Quidditch practice. He cut it short and you're starting to look like a saboteur."

Hermione could have slapped him but she kept her cool.

"I told you Blaise, she's not trying to sabotage us or anything like that. She just found out something and had to tell me. It was important."

"What's so important that she had to interrupt Quidditch practice for it?"

"I don't know, seeing as how you won't leave me alone and let me read her letter."

Blaise snatched the letter from Draco's hand, tore it open and started to read. Draco snatched the letter back and proceeded to read it himself. After a few minutes of trying to read without letting Blaise see, Draco folded up the letter and turned to Hermione. "Can he see it?" Draco asked.

"Can he be trusted?"

"Don't you trust me? If you trust me you can trust him right?"

"Now don't you try to pull that psycho-babble on me Draco Malfoy, it won't work."

"Come on Hermione. He's not a Death Eater. His family is officially neutral in this war."

"How can you be neutral in a war like this? If it's not happening to you then it's okay, is that it?" Her furious challenge was to both Draco and Blaise.

"No Hermione, it's just that…" Draco started but Blaise cut him off.

"N o, I just think I'll join up now because I want to make myself and my family unnecessary targets. I want to know what a dead body looks like. I don't think my mother's worried sick enough that my father won't come home. I want my little sisters to go to bed in fear every night that someone's after them." Blaise rattled off in sarcastic fury. He turned, "I'll see you later Draco." He made to storm out of the Heads Common Room, but Hermione ran and caught his arm. She spun him around.

"Welcome to the resistance." She said.

Blaise smirked at her, "That was way too easy." He said almost maliciously.

"Well, Draco does trust you." She smirked back. Apparently satisfied, Blaise took his leave.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Care to explain these notes so I don't have to look through them?" he charmed.

"Tomorrow," she said, "with everyone else."

"Does that include Blaise?"

"No,"

"But you just said you trusted him."

"Not that much."

"Okay, so it's now 1997, right?"

"Yes"

"And five years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened right?"

"Yes"

"And before that the Chamber was opened 50 years before right?"

"Yes"

"And 55 years ago was 1942 right?"

"Yes"

"Are you just going to say yes to everything I say?"

"Until something warrants another response," Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him and the others who were sitting in McGonagall's office. She was explaining her findings not only to Draco and McGonagall, but to Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna as well.

"Anyway, Tom Riddle from the diary was sixteen when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened in 1942. That would make him thirteen in 1939, when World War II started. One of the main causes of World War II was that Hitler became Chancellor of Germany. The German people were weak as a nation and needed a scapegoat for their suffering. Hitler gave them one in the Jews.

"Now, at the same time, Voldemort was a teenage boy living in a Muggle orphanage, and even then he was obsessed with two things, immortal life and power. He created the Horcruxes to gain immortal life, and to gain power he did what Hitler, then the most powerful man he could see, did. He used prior divisions of people and exploited them so much that people began to think that everything bad that had happened could be blamed on a certain group of people. It just fits that both Hitler and Voldemort chose superior races that they themselves didn't belong to."

"How did you figure that out?" Ron asked stupefied.

"Hagrid," Hermione said simply.

"Hagrid told you that?" Ron asked.

"No, but he probably could have, he's only two or three years younger than Voldemort. What I mean, was that he told me that sometimes it's good to know what happened in the past, even Muggle events, because they can help you figure out why things are happening today. So I went digging into Muggle events during Voldemort's lifetime and this is what I came up with."

"Wicked," said Ron.

"Hey Draco," said Hermione sitting down next to her boyfriend when they got back to the Common Room.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"My birthday is next week and I'm going to be 18 and that's when we come of age in the Muggle world. So my parents are throwing me this party and even though it's going to be basically a Muggle party I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring someone if you want, as long as they're not like, a Death Eater or anything…"

He put a finger over her lips to cut her off. "Of course I'll come Hermione." He said and kissed her. As an afterthought he added. "And since you offered I'm bringing Blaise.


	12. Chapter 11: The Birthday Party

Author's Notes: This is one of my favorite chapters and I still had to edit it, partially because I put the original beginning of this chapter on the end of the last one but also because your boyfriend's friend's parents wouldn't come to your birthday party.

Anyway my boyfriend's sick and my best friend's out of town so please review, it will brighten my day.

Disclaimer: Not JKR- from discount disclaimers. (Hey I could've come up with a better one on my own.)

**Chapter 11: The Birthday Party**

The next Saturday, Hermione's birthday, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Blaise traveled down to Hogsmeade. From there they would apparate to the Grangers'. Ginny would be going side-along with Harry, Luna with Ron, and Neville, who was 17 but hadn't managed to pass his test, with Hermione.

"Why again are we bringing Zabini?" Harry asked, referring to Blaise.

"For the thousandth time Harry," Hermione answered annoyed, "Because I told Draco he could bring a friend with him and Blaise is a neutral party."

"How did you get McGonagall to let us go anyway?" Ginny asked, trying to avoid a confrontation between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

"Well," Hermione said blushing, "I told her it would mean a lot to my parents and be a good opportunity to see how Draco and Blaise acted around Muggles in a controlled environment."

"What!" Blaise yelled. He turned to Draco, "So now I'm part of your girlfriend's little experiment?"

"Blaise, she just said that so we could go. Come on it'll be fun." Draco said. Blaise raised an eyebrow, but consented and disapparated to the place Hermione had told them they would be going. The rest followed him.

They arrived in a quiet suburban neighborhood. It was not the neat prim type of place Privet Drive was, but rather more lively. A few children were running around one of the yards, enjoying the last of the warm weather for the year. A cat was sleeping on another porch and down the street a man of about forty was sitting on a riding mower, cutting his grass. No one seemed to notice that eight teenagers had just appeared in the middle of the street. Perhaps they did, but just didn't want anyone else to catch on, the way the Dursleys acted ignorant around Harry.

Hermione pointed to a one-story white house with several cars in front of it. "Over there," she said and they all walked towards the Granger home. When they entered the house, they found that Hermione's grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousin were already there, along with Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks. There was an initial shock among the magical guests at seeing Draco and Blaise but it quickly died down and the party livened up.

After a while, Mr. Granger pulled Draco aside into another room. They stood beside each other looking towards a large fireplace.

"Draco," Mr. Granger said.

"Yes sir?"

"I gather that you and my daughter are dating is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Draco, did you know that I used to race horses when I was your age?"

"No sir," Draco was confused by this apparent change of subject.

"You see that whip up there?" Hermione's father pointed to a leather whip in a glass case above the mantle.

"Yes sir" Draco said still confused, as the other man turned to face him.

"You hurt my little girl," he said, "and I'll tan your hide seven ways to Sunday."

"Which is no small feat" said a voice behind them. They turned as Fred materialized. "Considering you're practically albino," his twin finished as he too appeared out of thin air.

"Oh look," sneered Draco, "if it isn't Weasel Dee and Weasel Dum. What are you doing here?"

"Now, now," said George, "I don't think that's very nice do you Fred?"

"No George, especially since we were just making sure Hermione's dad didn't kill him…yet." Fred answered.

"How were you listening and we didn't see you?" Draco asked, suddenly remembering that the twins had been invisible. He knew it couldn't have been an invisibility cloak. Even though they could afford one now with the money they made in their joke shop, it would have been visible too once they took it off.

"New product"

"Invisibility pills"

"Make you invisible for as long as you need"

"Without an invisibility cloak"

"These are cheaper and not as heavy"

"But we're not selling them retail"

"Until after the war"

"Too bad, would've made a killing"

"Then again, the Order's been buying like crazy"

"What are you two talking about?" Mr. Granger interrupted.

"It's a long story," Draco answered, "a very, very long story."

Tonks popped her head in. "Presents" she said, and they all went back to where the other guests were. When everyone was seated, Hermione opened the first present. It was a little pouch with 15 galleons in it. It had no card.

"Who is this from?" Hermione asked, holding up the gift.

"Me," said Blaise. "I didn't really know what to get you."

"Wow. I really didn't expect anything from you. Thank you," said Hermione.

"Why not?" Blaise asked. "You're my best mate's girl and it's your birthday."

"I thought Crabbe and Goyle were Draco's best mates." Said Luna in her usual way of voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Those idiots?" Draco asked, and he and Blaise both laughed. "They're thicker than every book Hermione's ever read in her life put together."

"Haven't you noticed that he doesn't even call them by their first names?" Blaise asked rhetorically.

"They just do whatever we tell them," Draco said, "Well not so much me anymore, but you know."

"Open another present" said Ginny.

Hermione got money from both sets of grandparents as well but in pounds. From her parents she got new clothes and from her cousin, a scarf. Her aunt and uncle gave her a leather-bound copy of the complete works of Shakespeare. Surprisingly, this was the only book she received.

Fred and George gave her an assortment of presents from their shop. Bill and Fleur had gotten her an original Louis Vuitton bag, directly from Paris. Ron gave her a box of quill pens, including a quick-quotes-quill. Neville gave her some type of plant, which he claimed was a rare healing plant.

She was somewhat confused by Luna's gift. When she unwrapped it, she saw it was an orangeish-brown stone with a carving on it. Bill leaned forward to get a better look. It must have confirmed his thoughts as to what this gift was.

"A hieroglyphic?" Bill asked.

"Yes," said Luna, "I got it when I went to Egypt and I thought it looked interesting." This was typical Luna.

Remus and Tonks gave her a big box of homemade fudge. "Dora's fudge is the best I've ever had." Remus said, using the name that she allowed only him to call her. "And I've had a lot of fudge."

Harry and Ginny had gotten her a penseive. "When we saw Draco's" Ginny said, "We just knew that was what to get you. You really need one."

"A birdbath?" asked Hermione's aunt.

"It's a penseive, you put thoughts in it." Hermione explained, although this only made her aunt more confused.

Finally Draco held out his present. It was a small box, unwrapped. Hermione opened it and her hand flew to mouth. Draco smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. Here, let me put it on." He lifted the necklace out of the box. It was a gold chain with a small diamond on it, cut in the shape of a heart. He fastened the clasp around her neck.

"It's beautiful," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that it?" asked Remus, "for the presents I mean, are there any more?" he added catching himself.

"There's one more," said Mrs. Weasley. She and her husband went to stand next to a large, flat something leaning against the wall, covered by a tarp.

"You should have gotten this last year," said Mr. Weasley, "but we had a few made, one for us, Remus and Tonks, Harry, Ron, and you, and what with the charms and all they just got done."

"Oh Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley, "You're going to give it away."

"Just show us what it is." Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son but then smiled. She looked at her husband who nodded. They reached up for the tarp.

"One," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Two," said Mr. Weasley.

"Three," they said in unison, pulling down the tarp.

"Surprise!" yelled the newly uncovered portrait of Sirius Black.

There was a frantic knock at the door. Hermione went to answer it as the room fell silent. A woman flung herself at Hermione. "Where is my son?" she asked glaring at Hermione. Hermione stared at her dumbfounded. A man pulled her back. He looked like… "Blaise!" Draco called. "Your mum's gone crazy again."

Blaise hurried to the door. "Mum? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your hand wasn't on school. Professor McGonagall told us you were here."

Everyone came to see what was happening. As a certain brown-haired, thin-looking man turned around, Blaise's mother's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Remy?" she said lowering it.

"Nat?" Remus replied.


	13. Chapter 12: What's in a Name?

Author's Notes: The end is near people. Only three or four more chapters I think, including this one. But fret not, for there is a sequel in the works. So anyway, review please and to DracoFtw, of course I don't mind you reviewing all the time. I love it. I love fans.

Disclaimer: I do own the family members mentioned in this chapter. If you want to use them you can but I'd love it if you told me first, especially Blaise's aunt. Everyone else belongs to J.K.R.

**Chapter 12: What's in a Name?**

"Oh my God, Nat!" exclaimed Remus, "It's been so long."

"Remy?" asked Tonks annoyed.

"Nat?" Draco sniggered.

"Remus," Arthur Weasley warned.

"Natalia," Mr. Zabini said in the same warning tone.

"Lupin?" said Ginny confused.

"Mum?" asked Blaise, disbelief in his voice.

"Professor?" Hermione said curiously.

"Mrs. Zabini?" questioned Neville.

"MOONY!" shouted the portrait of Sirius, causing everyone to turn and look at the speaker. "As much as I love discussing nomenclature," he said sarcastically "I think it's about time you fill everyone in as to what's going on."

"I suppose you're right," said Remus.

"Naturally," said Sirius's portrait, "Or should I say Natalie."

"Seriously Sirius," said Mrs. Zabini "You never change do you?"

"Nope," said the portrait smugly. Remus laughed.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," he said.

"Well, that would make sense," said Ginny, "unlike anything else right now." Remus laughed and began his tale.

"As some of you know, this is Natalia Zabini," he said, leading her and her husband into the living room, "but her given name is Natalie Cooper, called Nat by her friends and sister. Her sister was Adeline Cooper. Adeline was in the same year as me and Cristobal here," he indicated Mr. Zabini. "Nat was in the year after us. She and Adeline were both in Ravenclaw and on the Quidditch team. I remember all fifth and sixth year being yelled at because James had scheduled practice over theirs. Anyway, Adeline was my girlfriend in school." Remus paused and bit his lip. Natalia put her hand on his shoulder and he continued. "As soon as we got out of school, Adeline and I got engaged. But then there was Fenrir Greyback. He knew about this little halfblood werewolf fresh out of school, who was fighting against Voldemort." Several of the wizards and witches shuddered.

"Greyback was ordered to kill me. He killed Adeline and he tried to kill me, but he didn't have time. It was a full moon you see, and he transformed. That was when they first came out with the potion to subdue werewolves, but seeing my fiancée killed in front of me caused enough anger that I transformed as well. We fought and I blanked out. By the time I changed back, he was gone.

"Nat got married to Cristobal about a week later and changed her name to Natalia to sound more Italian, which Cristobal is. It was safer. I'm afraid she became overprotective of what she had left. I fled the country. Like a coward." He pounded his fists on the wall.

"When I came back, I couldn't believe everything that had happened. I knew I had to do whatever I could to protect Harry. So I took up the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. That's why I was so reluctant with you," he said taking Tonks's shoulders in his hands, "and why I wasn't there for you," he said turning to Harry. "I'm sorry, both of you, I'm sorry." He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, I'm confused," said Hermione's mother, "Did you just say you're a werewolf?"

"Yes, I did, and I am" Remus replied.

"Cool!" exclaimed Edmond, Hermione's cousin. "Can you bite me and make me a werewolf too?"

Remus smiled, "I don't bite people kid."

"Hard," Sirius's portrait smirked.

"That was one time and I was thirteen and it wasn't a full moon anyw…"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Then what did you…"

"Tonks, that's a lovely shirt you're wearing. You know, Adeline used to wear high-collared shirts too."

"Anyway," interrupted Mrs. Granger, "who is Fenrir Greyback?"

"He's another werewolf, and a Death Eater, which means he supports Voldemort." Harry said, and there was more shuddering.

"Who's Voldemort?" asked Edmond, causing even more shuddering.

"He's an evil madman whose goal in life is to rid the world of all non-magic people, wizards and witches born of non-magic people, and witches and wizards who don't agree that those people are scum." Harry replied, "Oh, and to kill me."

On Monday, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and the newly enlisted Blaise, sat around a table in the Head Common Room, the note that had been found in the false locket sitting in the center. They were trying to analyze the handwriting of the note. Maybe this would lead to the identity of the mysterious R.A.B., or more importantly, the location of the real locket. Ron and Neville were in the Common Room as well, but were not being of very much help. Ginny and Luna were in Transfiguration.

There was a knock at the entrance to the room. Ron answered the door and ushered in Remus and Cristobal Zabini, carrying the portrait of Sirius.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this place again." Sirius's portrait said, "I haven't been in here since Lily and James were the Heads."

"It hasn't changed much," said Remus, "although I suppose the Head Boy's room is now decked in green and silver."

"Uh, yeah, it is," said Draco, "you can hang him up over there," he pointed to the wall opposite the fireplace.

"I still think one of these guys," Sirius pointed to Remus and Cristobal, "should have been Head Boy, prefects you know."

"You were a prefect?" Blaise asked his father."

"You didn't know that?" Cristobal answered.

"But of course if Prongs hadn't been made Head Boy, there'd be no Chosen One." Remus chuckled.

"And there'd be no Draco Malfoy either," said Sirius.  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, like Moony said, there'd be no Chosen One. No Chosen One, no prophesy. No prophesy, and You-Know-Who would have killed Lucius instead of raping his wife. He needed all the support he could get; he knew that; he's not stupid. He couldn't afford to lose Lucius, who had all that money and power. So he decided to torture him. He made him watch the rape of his wife." Sirius explained.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"What do you think I did in Azkaban for a dozen years?" Sirius defended, "Knit?"

Remus and Cristobal stepped away from the picture. Remus walked over to the kids.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to analyze this handwriting," Hermione explained, "It may lead us to something important," she was careful not to let too much out in front of Mr. Zabini.

"You're wasting your time." Remus said, "It may have been forged, and even if it isn't, there's a good chance you won't find the person who wrote it. The person may even be dead. There's a good chance of it in fact."

"Regulus was really good at it, especially family. I made him sign my Hogsmeade form because my mother wouldn't." Sirius recalled.

"And we're back to him." Hermione sighed.

"Wait a minute." Draco exclaimed, "Sirius, you said he was good at family handwriting?"

"Yes," Sirius confirmed.

"Wasn't he named after your grandfather?" Draco asked.

"That's right," said Sirius, "Regulus Preston Black, named after Regulus Alastor Black."

"R.A.B." Harry shouted.

"It was Regulus after all." Hermione exclaimed. Then her face fell. "We still don't know where it is though."

"I think I know," Cristobal said, "Whatever 'it' is."

"Where?" Draco asked urgently.

"Well one night while I was out patrolling, I caught Regulus and some of his friends out of bed after hours. I must say, he was not the Black I expected to find at around midnight." Cristobal said, glancing at Sirius's portrait. "Anyway, he said that if something should happen to him, to go to his grandfather's house, a room on the third floor that supposedly never opens. He showed them something, I couldn't see what it was. He said that if you show that thing to it, the door will open."

"How do you remember that?" asked Remus.

"Because," Cristobal said, "he said that it must be done to protect the Dark Lord and not many fourteen-year-olds say something like that. I thought he was bluffing. Or they were pretending or practicing or something."

Draco looked stunned. Apparently this ignorance left his speechless.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Three guesses." Sirius replied.

"And the first two don't count" added Remus.

"My house," Harry sighed as the older men nodded.

"Well at least you can get there." Blaise said.

"You're coming with us." Harry said and before Blaise could argue his father said "I'll keep your mother calm."

"But how do we get in that locked room?" Ron asked, "We don't have an openy thing, whatever it's supposed to be."

"Yes we do," said Draco. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.


	14. Chapter 13: The Room that Never Opens

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter makes sense, because at this point I can't add another chapter of explanation. It would ruin the flow of the story.

There are only two chapters left after this one, so the ending should be up tonight. Keep a look out and as always, please review.

Disclaimer: I have a bruise on my knee, what does that have to do with me not owning Harry Potter? Absolutely nothing that's what.

**Chapter 13: The Room that Never Opens**

"Excuse me Headmistress," Hermione said, rushing into the sixth-year Transfiguration class. "I need Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said, dismissing the girls.

"We found it," Hermione whispered as soon as they were alone, "the locket."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Right under our noses," Hermione said, "at Headquarters." She explained everything on the way down to Hogsmeade, where the others had gathered.

"Okay, my place," Harry said, somewhat forced.

"Wait," said Draco, "first we have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"We need to patronize your brothers," Draco said, and disapparated. The others followed. They entered the crowded store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Fred, George," Ginny called. The twins appeared through the crowd.

"Well this is a surprise." Fred said.

"We need some pills," Draco ordered.

"We told you, we're not selling them retail," George said.

"I'm not taking steroids anyway," Harry insisted.

"What?" the twins asked together. Ron, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Neville looked confused as well.

"I don't think that's what they're talking about." Hermione said offhand to Harry.

"They're invisibility pills," Draco said in a low voice. "We won't all fit underneath two invisibility cloaks and they're expensive."

"Why are we getting these now?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Because there will be people at the Headquarters," Draco explained.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked rhetorically, "but what do pills have to do with that?"

"Fred and George made invisibility pills," Draco said.

"Oh," he turned to the twins, "yeah guys, we're going to need those pills."

"Yeah guys, you wouldn't deny Harry now would you?" Ginny asked her brothers in a false cute voice.

"Of course we would," said George.

"We're the in-laws," Fred finished. Ginny punched him in the arm. "Security!" he called jokingly.

"Come on guys, we really need these," Harry said.

About a half an hour later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Blaise apparated to Grimmauld Place, the pills having been reluctantly given up by the twins. As the others popped the pills into their mouths, Hermione lost sight of them.

"Remember," she said, "It's on the third floor." Then she too swallowed a pill.

She entered the house, slinking past the portrait of Sirius's mother, which was covered as usual, past the kitchen, where someone was yelling about Mundungus Fletcher. She ascended the stairs up to the third floor. Harry, Ginny, and Luna were already waiting, having gained visibility. Hermione thought of becoming visible too, and slowly became seen, as Fred had instructed. The others slowly became seen as well.

"All right," Ginny said, "Let's do this."

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed the door the image burned into the pale skin of his forearm. A light shown behind the door for an instant, then extinguished itself. The door swung open and they entered into pure darkness. There was a loud bang as the door closed behind them, trapping them inside. They all lit their wands.

On the far wall, Hermione could see strange etchings. She walked over, holding up her wand. She had never seen anything like this. It was some kind of message, written in more than one language as far as she could tell, and none that she could read.

"Look at this," she called. The others joined her at the wall. For a minute they all stood in shocked silence.

"Genius," Blaise said finally, "pure genius."

"What is it?" Hermione asked him. "Do you know what it says?"

"I don't know what it says, no. But I do know what it is." Blaise said. The others looked at him confused and eager. "It's really rare and complex magic, difficult to perform and almost impossible to sort out. But then again we have…he can…yes I think we can…"

"Just tell us what it is already!" Ginny demanded.

"It's an avalinguis." Blaise told them.

"What's an avalinguis?" Harry asked. He appeared as though he didn't really want to find out.

"It's difficult to explain," Blaise said, "It's a message, written in order to guard something. We have to decipher it to pass. But it's written in a combination of ancient texts, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Chinese, and Hebrew writing, all dating over two thousand years. It makes no sense in the form as is. Or when translated into any of the languages it is written in. In fact, there is only one way to decipher it."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Well," said Blaise, "We first need someone who can read all of these texts."

"I can," Luna said.

"Good," Blaise said looking relieved, "But the thing is, you must read this in all the languages, translating nothing, pronouncing everything precisely, and no one can tell you if you're doing it right or not, not even if they could speak all of the languages as well."

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because," Blaise explained, "To everyone else it will sound as if you're reading it in the only language it makes any sense. That's also why it is so difficult to decipher. We must have someone translate it from that language to one spoken by the spell caster."

"Which means?" Ron asked.

"We need to have it translated to English," Blaise answered, He turned to Harry, "From Parseltongue."

Harry nodded and Luna began reading from the wall. All Hermione could hear was high-pitched hissing. She watched Harry's face, which showed an array of emotions, including surprise, determination, and fear. Luna stopped reading.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked. Harry began to recite.

"This place is one that is meant to hide

That which the world would cast aside

Friend or foe, both must embark

Upon the journey of the dark

But be warned, enemy of the master

Your quest shall not end but in disaster

Many persons here must enter

If even one is to reach the center

Rely on all but trust none

For your journey has begun

And if any should betray

This shall be for all the final day

You must go forward to go back

Or perish in the House of Black."

The ground began to shake beneath them. The wall lifted up, revealing a ledge before a narrow slide. Harry stepped onto it first, followed by Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Blaise, and Ron, but when Luna tried to get through, the wall slammed back down. Hermione could barely hear Luna's scream above her own.

"Luna, can you hear us?" Harry shouted through the wall.

"Yes," Luna said, "but I can't get through. It wouldn't let me. It's like there was some kind of force-field."

"I guess that's why 'many persons here must enter.'" Draco said.

Ron kicked the wall separating Luna and the others.

"It's no use Ron, we can't go backwards." Ginny reminded her brother.

"We have to get her out," Ron insisted.

"We will later, come on" Ginny persuaded. Ron followed reluctantly as they slid down the slide. It led to a path and they trudged down it.

"Got yourself a girlfriend there mate?" Harry teased.

"Shut up," Ron shot at him and Harry laughed.

"I wonder how that git Black got in here," Blaise commented.

"Hey!" Draco snapped, "Don't talk about my family that way."

"Not even your father?" Ginny asked. Draco glared at her.

"He didn't." Hermione said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Who didn't what?" Draco asked.

"Regulus didn't get in. He couldn't have, because of the avalinguis's message. He'd have to have help or he couldn't go back. Plus he couldn't have gotten past the avalinguis in the first place. Not even Voldemort could have gotten in because he wouldn't be willing to risk a betrayal." Hermione explained. She walked forward and found a door. She continued speaking, "Regulus had to have made this thing form the inside out, which means that the obstacles should become easier the further along we go."

She opened the door and a ball of fire flew out, nearly scorching her and the others. When the smoke cleared, she could plainly see the source of the near-death-experience. Three dragons resided within the room.

"In theory," she said.


	15. Chapter 14: At the Bottom of the Slide

Author's Note: I know I'm not very good at action scenes, but I hope you like it. This is the second-to-last chapter. It's coming to a close fast. Please review.

All information on Chinese Fireball, or Liondragons, is taken from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter, oh wait is that, no that's just an old piece of math homework.

**Chapter 14: At the Bottom of the Slide**

Three towering scarlet dragons resided within the room. The largest was settled on one side of the room while the smaller two flew around the other, swiping tails and claws and shooting mushroom shaped clouds of fire from their snouts, which were fringed in golden spikes. Crimson eggshells lined the floor.

"Where the hell did he get Chinese Fireballs?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm going to guess China," Draco said coolly.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around to face him. "What did Krum do?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione responded confused.

"In the Triwizard Tournament," Harry explained, "Krum pulled the Fireball."

"Harry that was a completely different situation," Hermione projected, "He had to get an egg from one chained up dragon with trained professionals everywhere."

"It gets worse," Ginny said, "That's a female," she pointed to the dragon sitting on the ground, "and those two are males," she pointed to the flying dragons.

"So?" Ron asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ron, you idiot, don't you ever listen to Charlie?" Ginny demanded, "It's mating season."

"Okay," Neville said, "So they'll just kill each other or something right?"

"No," said Draco, "and we're not killing them either."

"So what do we do about the Liondragons?" Blaise asked, "All four of them," Blaise elbowed his best mate.

Just as Ginny and Draco both opened their mouths to answer, a loud thud echoed throughout the room. The smaller of the male dragons slammed the other against the hard stone wall and the room momentarily shook. The larger male fell to the floor in a cloud of smoke and dust and lay unconscious.

"We knock the others out too." Hermione said. "Stun them and make them fall. Ginny, Harry, Draco, Neville, you take the female. Blaise, Ron, and I will take the male."

They all stepped carefully into the room. Hermione forced herself not to breath in the smoke as a cloud of fire hurled over her shoulder. She shot stunning spells at the male dragon as jets of color spewed from the ends of her friends' wands as well. She dodged another ball of fire as the male dragon tilted forward. The shadow of the dragon grew over her as the actual dragon fell. She ran to the right and was just out of the way when the dragon hit the floor. She turned and shot a stunning spell at the female. It was refusing to be defeated. Hermione sent spell after spell at the female. Finally, a spell shot from somewhere behind her hit the dragon's protuberant left eye. The dragon fell backwards and crashed hard to the ground.

Catching her breath, Hermione heard Ron joke, "What have those things been eating?" Hermione thought about this. It was a good question. Chinese Fireballs usually preferred pigs and humans, but would eat any mammal, or maybe something else if they were on the brink of starvation. Yet there seemed to be absolutely nothing edible here. She looked down as there was a crunch under her foot. She had stepped on an eggshell.

"They've been eating the babies." She said. "That's why there are still only three of them." She turned and saw the disgusted look on Ron's face at her answer to his question.

"Let's go," said Harry, his hand on the doorknob of the large door the dragons had been blocking.

"Wait," said Hermione, "Who's staying behind?"

"I will," said Ginny, and she pushed the others through the door.

The next room was quite small, especially compared to the one with the dragons. Ron strode through the room and reached for the doorknob. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Stop," she said, "It's too easy." She picked up a piece of stone that had chipped off the wall and touched it to the doorknob. It melted and she dropped the last solid part of it to the ground.

"Thanks," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck, his face going scarlet.

"We need to make a potion," Harry said.

"How did you figure that out?" Ron asked turning around. Harry pointed to a cauldron and a table full of ingredients.

Draco walked over and picked up a jar of powdered root of asphodel. "He really is trying to kill us," Draco said.

"With that?" Ron asked, pointing to the common ingredient in Draco's hand.

"In order to get through that door, someone has to open it that has taken the Tebigong potion, a potion that is deadly if the antidote is not taken within five minutes of taking the potion." Draco explained impatiently. "And there's only one cauldron and one vial."

"Start making the potion," Hermione ordered. Draco rolled his eyes and started mixing ingredients. He finished about a half an hour later. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he turned around. Leaning up against the cauldron he asked, "Now what?"

"Now fill up the vial but do not drink it." Draco followed her directions. "Now make the antidote in the cauldron." Hermione instructed and after another half an hour the antidote was ready. "Who's going to take it?" Hermione asked.

"I will" Blaise said. He picked up the vial of potion and drained it. Then he walked over and opened the door. When he did so, he fell to the ground. Hermione picked up the empty vial Blaise had dropped and filled it with the antidote. She lifted Blaise's head and poured the antidote down his throat. He coughed and opened his eyes.

"Stay here and rest" Hermione said, and walked through the door Blaise had opened.

When Hermione entered the next room, there didn't appear to be a door out. She looked around. A large boulder stood against the right wall. She turned and looked at the others. Neville shrugged and sent a spell at the boulder. Nothing happened. The others tried sending spells at it as well, but they were as unsuccessful as Neville.

"Maybe we have to move it." Harry said walking towards it. He motioned for the others to follow him. They all tried to push the boulder together, but even their combined force could not move it at all.

"Obviously that's not right," Draco said.

All of a sudden, the sound of a revving motor filled the air. Hermione looked over at Harry, then towards the opposite side of the room. Out of the darkness, a bulldozer sped into view. There was no driver. The vehicle turned towards Hermione and the others. The headlights tweaked and it sped towards them.

"Run!" Hermione screamed. They dispersed, running in every direction, trying to avoid the bulldozer.

"Why does…he have…this?" Neville huffed.

"It's a know-thy-enemy thing." Draco answered.

"I think we have to get it to break the boulder." Hermione yelled over the sound of the engine.

"How?" Neville asked.

"Drive it," Harry shouted.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Drive the bulldozer. You drive the bulldozer into the rock." Harry explained.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you flew a car to school, what do you mean how?" Hermione projected/

"How do we get inside?" Ron asked.

"Not we, you," Draco said as he and Harry picked Ron up and lifted him through the window of the moving vehicle. Ron sat up and took the wheel. "This is wicked!" Ron shouted.

"Slow it down Ron," Hermione yelled back.

"I can't" Ron told her, making the car swerve away from Harry. He slammed the car into the rock and turned it away. When the dust cleared, a large stone door was revealed. Draco pulled it open and stepped through, followed by Harry and Neville.

"Good job Ron, just stay here," Hermione called as she passed through the door.

"Got it!" Ron called back, making a sharp left turn.

Hermione turned away from Ron just in time to see Draco point his wand at a giant spider and scream those terrible words.

"Avada Kedavra," he screamed and the spider fell dead ten feet in front of him. Hermione screamed too, not words, but just a scream of shock and surprise. She raced over to Draco and grabbed his wand arm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, "That curse is unforgivable."

"On a human," Draco said calmly.

"On anything," Hermione stammered unsurely.

"I didn't hear you complain when it was done on a spider in class." Draco countered. Neville shuddered; he still remembered the imposter Moody putting the Unforgivable Curses on spiders in class, which bothered him more than others because one of them had been used on his parents.

Draco put his hand on Hermione's cheek. "Have you never killed a spider?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you never stepped on a spider? You never drowned one or burned one? Or maybe you used one to practice a spell on?" Draco asked knowingly.

"Ye…yes I have…stepped on some." She said.

"Why is this any different?" he asked her.  
"Because," she couldn't think of a reason.

"Excuse me." Harry interrupted, "But we are kind of surrounded by angry acromantualas now." He informed them.

In the corner, Neville was shaking as a group of acromantualas surrounded him.

"Look Hermione," Harry said, "we're going to have to learn to use it if we want to defeat Voldemort. He'll use it; do you think he won't? He's already tried it on me twice. And I survived the second time on pure luck and fast reflexes. Snape told me and even Voldemort himself as well. You have to really want the person to die; you can't just wing it."

Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again he sent a killing curse at one of the acromantulas surrounding Neville. The spider fell dead where it stood.

"We have to," he said again and he and Draco both sent killing curses at the spiders. Two fell dead. The acromantulas crept closer. They came in waves. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at an acromantula.

"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed. A spider in front of her fell dead to the ground. She had done it. She had used the killing curse.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. She looked over her shoulder. An acromantula stood right behind her. She turned around and sent another curse at it. It too was dead on the spot, She, Harry, and Draco sent wave after wave of curses, until the spiders all lay on the ground, empty dead shells of their former selves.

"I'll stay," Draco said. "You guys go on."

Neville scrambled up from his corner and he, Harry, and Hermione walked through the door.


	16. Chapter 15: The Locket

Author's Notes: Well, this is it, the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. It's really my baby. But fret not my fans, for there is a sequel already in the works. Now I just have to decide if I should finish it before I start posting it. In the meantime, check out my one-shots. (And you don't have to have read Beowulf to understand the Beowulf story I wrote, so let's get some hits on that too.)

And stay tuned at the end of the chapter for an excerpt from the sequel, Raised by the Fallen Angel.

Disclaimer: I own the story, my baby, but not the characters or the world.

**Chapter 15: The Locket**

Hermione looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Towards the center of the circular room was a light that shone somewhere below them, underwater.

"A boat," Harry said, "We need to find a boat."

He started walking to the left and Hermione and Neville followed close behind. When they seemed to have been walking forever, Harry finally found the boat. It was a small metal canoe. Hermione held onto the sides as she stepped into it and picked up one of the oars stowed in the bottom. She sat down, facing the boys. Neville stepped into the boat next, picking up the other oar as he sat in the middle of the boat. Harry pushed the boat into the water and once it was out of the shallows it had been sitting in, with the front sticking out onto the solid floor, he jumped into the front. Neville handed him the oar and Harry and Hermione paddled them out to the middle of the lake.

"All right" Harry said, "Here goes…" he slung his feet over the edge of the boat as he spoke, and paused as he found that the water was solid beneath his feet. He looked at Hermione confused. She shrugged and leaned over the side to find that it was solid beneath her hand.

"What so we do now?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around. She saw Neville idly ignoring them. Moving his hand through the water, he appeared to be in a world of his own. Hermione did a double take. Yes, there was Neville with his hand moving through liquid water.

"Of course," she whispered. "Neville has to get it," she announced.

"Me?" Neville asked shocked, "Why me?"

"Because only a pureblood can penetrate this water." She explained.

"But what about when Harry pushed the boat in; he was in the water." Neville protested.

"I guess I didn't notice I wasn't in the water because it was so dark and the water was so shallow." Harry reasoned.

"But…but it looks so deep." Neville said.

Hermione put a bubble-head charm on him. "There," she said, "Anything else?" She was growing impatient.

"What if it has some kind of charm on it or something? What if it does to me what that necklace did to Katie last year?" Neville asked.

"Neville what if you're the Chosen One?" Harry blurted.

"What?" Hermione and Neville asked together.

Harry sighed, "I guess I need to tell you sooner or later," he said, "That prophesy, from the Ministry, I heard it. It didn't say really who the Chosen One was. It said that the person would be a guy, born at the end of July, whose parents had defied Voldemort three times. That could be either of us. And it said that Voldemort would mark the Chosen One as his equal."

"But that's just it. It has to be you." Neville said, "He marked you as his equal, not me."

"I'm not so sure," Harry said, looking at the bottom of the boat. "That could mean a lot of things. What you're thinking, about me, that is what Dumbledore thought, but it could mean the person will have the Dark Mark, that's neither of us. Or that the person would be a half-blood like he is and I am, or a pureblood like you are and he pretends to be. Or…" Harry paused.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Or it could mean the person's a Horcrux."

"Harry, no, you're not, and Neville's not. You just can't be."

"Why not? He had just murdered my parents. He could have used their deaths. Or someone else's it doesn't matter."

"Harry, I know you, and you're not part of him."

"But what about my dreams?"

"Trust me Harry, I just know. Ginny would have figured it out too, if you were. She was under Voldemort's control, using a Horcrux."

Hermione then noticed that Neville had gotten out of the boat and was swimming down to the Horcrux. He grabbed the locket and came back up.

"Got it," he said as he got back in the boat. He handed the locket to Harry. Harry sat for a few minutes clutching the locket. Then he took up an oar and he and Hermione rowed the boat in front of the door.

"I hope this works." Hermione said, and reached for the handle. The door swung open. She ran through it. Draco picked her up and swung her around. He set her down and turned to Harry, "So you got it?" Draco asked. Harry held out the locket to him. Draco nodded and walked across the room, through the door.

Ron was still driving the rampaging bulldozer.

"Woo-hoo!" he screamed as the others burst through the door, throwing his hands in the air. "You guys have got to try this."

"Come on Ron." Harry called.

Ron groaned as he jumped out of the bulldozer. At the same moment, Harry dropped the locket in his effort to help Draco and Neville catch Ron. The bulldozer ran over it and in a flash of light was thrown against the opposite wall in a burst of flame. Everyone looked at Ron, who was pure white. Harry picked up the locket.

They passed through the next room, collecting Blaise, and into the room with the dragons. Just as they reached the door, one of the male dragons woke up. It shot a cloud of fire out of its snout. The fire cloud missed Harry but got the locket, which started screaming, gave off a flash of light, then lay still.

"Well that destroyed it at least," Harry yelled, running with the others for the opposite door. "That's one less piece of Voldemort's soul."

They ran out of the dragon room and Hermione slammed the door closed behind them. Then, with one foot splayed on either edge, Draco led them in the slow climb up the slide to the wall between them and Luna, which shot up as they reached it. Finally, Luna, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, and Neville passed through the final door, onto the third floor landing. Draco held Hermione back.

"I have to tell you something," he said, "I love you."

Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and they passed through the door as well. They popped Fred and George's invisibility pills into their mouths and left number 12 Grimmauld Place. Down the street, they would apparate back to Hogsmeade, and then stroll up to Hogwarts, where they would get back to their lives, and when you were best friends with Harry Potter that meant waiting for the next big adventure.

**Excerpt from Raised by the Fallen Angel**

Draco turned and opened the door. The two boys flew out of the room as quickly as they could, simultaneously shouting "No!" But it was too late. Ron lay on the floor, his face and chest spurting blood. Ron was shaking violently, looking like he had been cut with a sword.


	17. The Sequel is Up

Attention all: The first part of the sequel to this story, "Raised by the Fallen Angel" has been posted finally. I know you all have waited a very long time for this, and it is finally here so go read it. And don't forget to review.


End file.
